If Harold Hadn't Switched The Votes
by DramaRose13
Summary: REDONE! Much better than before! What would have happened if Harold left instead of Courtney in Basic Straining? Read to find out. Read and Review please.
1. XTreme Tourture

Hey guys, I'm DramaRose13 and I've been a big fan of this site ever since last summer. Here is my first story: If Harold Hadn't Switched The Votes. **This is version 2! The first version got alot of critism, so i fixed it up!** Basic Straining is my favorite and least favorite episode. I love it because Duncan and Courtney hooked up and I hate it because Harold tampered with the votes sending Courtney home because Duncan liked her. It was Harold's fault that he and Duncan started fighting in the first place. If he hadn't had left his dirty underwear around then Duncan and the other Bass boys wouldn't have picked on him. Well here's what I thought would have happened

Disclaimer: I don't anything

Prologue:

"And the final marshmallow goes to….Harold! " What!-

Wait, In the show that's what happened but in my story it goes a little differently:

"And the final marshmallow goes to…..Courtney!" said Chris

"Yes!" said a happy Courtney

"So long Harold!" said Geoff

"Bye bro!" said DJ

"Well, I've had a good run; I've survived many, things, been able to use some of my many mad skills and met the girl of my dreams, Leshawna. Well, so long Camp Wanawakwa, It's been fun." said Harold getting on the boat.

Chapter One: X-treme Torture

{A noisy plane being driven by Chris McClain himself flies over the camp grounds waking everyone up}.

"It's too early for this!" said a very annoyed Gwen.

"Incoming!" yelled Chris

"Aggggggggggh!" Shouts the now awake and unhappy campers (Chris lands)

"Just flexing your muscles for this weeks extreme sports challenge! This week you'll participate in 3 challenges. First up: Extreme Sofa Bed Skydiving! Contestants will plummet uh I mean skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet and using these parachutes. Our lucky Contestants are Trent and DJ!" said Chris

"Sure why not? You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain bro; Best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell. Let's do this." said Trent.

"Uh yeah sure bring it on" said a nervous DJ.

"Yeah not so fast because the 2nd challenge of the day is Extreme Rodeo Moose Riding. Contestants will ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for 8 seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of stinky socks from the lost and found." said Chris.

"That stink pile ain't nothin but laundry day back home." said Leshawna

"Really Leshawna then it's your lucky day, you're riding for the gophers. Geoff, you're riding for the bass." Said Chris.

"Huh yeah woohoo!" said a very excited Geoff.

"He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi there beautiful." said Owen to the moose. (The Moose kicks Owen.)

"And the final challenge is Extreme Seedoo Waterskiing! Contestants will water ski a race course and grab all the flags they can before crossing the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives the seedoo." said Chris.

"How can we water ski without water?" Said Heather

"It's really hard. Check it out." anwsered Chris

[Chef drives the seedoo over a hill and crashes into a tree.] "Ha ha awesome!" said Chris

" Duncan you'll ski for the bass and Heather for the gophers." Chris announced.

"Ugh fine!" replied Heather

"Whatever!" replied Duncan

"Now for the cool swag, which ever team scores the most points gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out multi massage mobil shower."

"Can it be?" Said Heather in awe.

"Oh it be." Said Chris

"Ugh a shower how about something good?" said Owen while eating a bag of marshmellows.

Listen to me you marshmallow eating goof: We are going to win that shower if it's the last thing we do. Got it?" Heather said quite forcefully.

"Yes-yes ma'am" said Owen

"Okay guys report for brekkie and then head back here in twenty minutes for the extreme sports challenge!" said Chris

[After breakfast]

"Now remember ground teams can wheel the sofa beds where ever they want in order to help their comrade." reminded Chris.

Sayonara Trent, I hope you're attempts to impress weird Goth girl are worth the chalk out line"

snickered Heather.

" Don't listen to her Trent, you'll be fine." said Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen." replied Trent.

Trent Confession Cam:

"That was cool of Gwen. Man she's wonderful." said Trent

"If you could just fill those out." Chris asked DJ and Trent.

"But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show" said DJ.

" Yeah but these are for a cannibal challenge that I want to pitch to the producers and this will go a long way to budgeting free props. Here comes the drop boys." said Chris

"I don't see the drop zone." said Trent.

"PUSH!" Yelled Heather.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Questioned Leshawna.

[They find Owen sleeping on it.]

"Come on move you big tub of lard MOVE!" Said Heather as she and her teammates tried to push Owen off the couch.

"Any other bright ideas? Said Gwen."

[Heather puts a red X on Owens pants] "At least it will be a soft landing." said Heather.

"Uh I don't think I can do this man" said Trent.

"Don't worry dude I'm sure you'll hit the mattress".said DJ.

[DJ accidentally pushes Trent off.]

"Aggggggggggggggggggggh!" screamed Trent. [Trent crashes into the ground HARD!]

"Trent" said Gwen, very concerned. [He moans.]

"Okay, pull the blue cord 1st then the red cord. Blue, then red." DJ said to himself.

[DJ jumps] "Aggggggggggggggggggggh!" screamed DJ.

"Hey look you guys, Gophers can't move their sofa because Owens on it and Trent just crashed in to the ground." Said Geoff.

"That means we can still win this" said Courtney.

"Look you guys, here comes DJ now." said Bridgette

[DJ lands on the sofa.]

" Everything is here and intact, nothings broken," said an overjoyed DJ.

"Gophers lose and Bass win!" announced Chris

"Nice Going Trent" sneered Heather. [He moans.]

"Okay camp folks; let's start the extreme rodeo moose challenge. Geoff, you're up first." announced Chris

"Awesome!" said a very excited Geoff.

"Um Geoff, try not to get hurt." said a concerned Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridge, but don't worry, I'll be fine. Rodeo riding is just like surfing, once you catch the lift you just flow with the mojo." said Geoff reasuring Bridgette he'll be fine.

"Oh okay, um good luck." wished Bridgette.

[Geoff gets on and the moose starts bucking.]

"Aggh! Woohoo! " yelled Geoff

[Geoff gets thrown into the pile of dirty socks.]

"Geoff is out, that stinks big time for the bass. Leshawna lets jet." said Chris.

I hope you've got a moose burger recipe handy. Easy boy, you don't wanna make me mad now." said Leshawna

[Leshawna successfully rides the moose.]

"So we have a tie. Whoever wins the extreme seedoo waterskiing challenge wins it all. There are no rules so this is going to be awesome! Duncan you're up first." said Chris

"Ooh ooh, can I drive?" asked Lindsay

"Ugh fine Lindsay but if you mess this up, you're going home. Got it?" said Heather

"Yeah, I think so Helga." replied Lindsay

"It's Heather." corrected Heather.

"Right, sorry." apologized Lindsay.

Heather Confession Cam:

"Look the only reason I'm letting Lindsait drive is because I know she'll crash and Duncan will lose. Face it; she's probably as knowledgeable at driving as she is in remembering people's names. Meaning, not at all." said Heather

[Duncan gets on his skis and Lindsay mounts the seedoo.]

"Duncan, you'll do great, just pay attention and you'll win." assured Courtney

"Thanks for the tip princess." said Duncan

[Lindsay takes off and Duncan and after a few minutes, Duncan had a lot of flags and Lindsay surprisingly enough was actually driving quite well.]

"Lindsay, what's going on? Why are you letting him win?" questioned Heather

"Sorry Heather but what if I brake a nail or get hurt?' replied Lindsay

"Maybe I wasn't clear before but, IF YOU LET HIM WIN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT HOME TONIGHT! GOT IT? " Yelled Heather angrily.

"Yes, Heather I got it, I think." replied Lindsay

[Duncan at this point has basically all the flags and is headed for the finish until Lindsay starts driving wild in an attempt to make him lose. Duncan manages to dodge all the obstacles, most by luck, and then Lindsay made a turn and hit the pedal too hard accidentally, sending her and Duncan soaring over the finish line.]

"Wow that was one heck of a run! Heather you're up!" announced Chris

"Duncan, you were amazing!" said Courtney

"Thanks princess." said Duncan

[They hug.]

"Hello guys, um whose going to drive the seedoo?" Asks Bridgette.

"Do you wanna do it Bridge?" asked Geoff.

"Who me, no Geoff, I'm no good at all, seriously, I'm worse behind a wheel then I am on my feet. I mean I just get nervous and-"

"Its okay Bridgette you don't have to do it." said Courtney

"Good, that's a relief, Courtney, thanks" said Bridgette

"I will drive the seedoo." said Courtney

"Are you sure princess?" asked Duncan

"Yes, Duncan I am. Don't worry I'll be fine. I know I what I'm doing. I was a C.I.T remember." said Courtney

[She boards the seedoo.]

(To Geoff) Is driving actually one of the many things C. actually learn? asked Duncan

"I'm not sure dude." replied Geoff

"Great, oh princess, I really do hope you know what you're doing." Duncan thought to himself.

[With Heather at the ready, Courtney takes off. Heather with no difficulty is gathering all the flags and was going to win until Courtney kicked it up a notch. She drove Heather into some obstacles that she wasn't able to dodge, bruising her up a lot. Heather finally able to dodge one of the obstacles got her shirt caught on a branch and RIP!]

"Aggh! My shirt!" screamed Heather

[Heather had to drop all of her flags in order to cover herself up and with all the excitement, Courtney wasn't concentrating and the seedoo crashed into a rock sending her flying into a tree.]

"And the bass win it all. Gophers, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire tonight." announced Chris

"PRINCESS!" Duncan screamed horrified.

[He and the other bass members ran over to where she fell. Upon closer inspection she happened to be Unconscious and bleeding.]

"Princess, princess, wake up. Please wake up." said Duncan, very nervous.

"Uh um ah Duncan?" asked Courtney, gaining conciousness.

"Yes, princess, I'm here. Are you alright?" asked Duncan

"I think so; I'm going to take a shower now." said Courtney

[She gets up and tries to walk but fails.]

"Courtney, you're not going anywhere but the medical tent. You're scratched up, bleeding, and can't even walk. " said Duncan

"No Duncan, I'm fine and I'm going to go take a shower before all the hot water is gone." said Courtney

[She tries to walk again and again she fails and falls on the ground.] See princess, you need medical help. Oh fine. [He picks her up and carries to the medical tent for treatment.]

Leshawna and Gwen Confessional:

"What happened to Heather was funny, no hilarious. Not to mention well deserved." said Gwen laughing

"You got that right girlfriend." said Leshawna also laughing

Bridgette Confessional:

"Courtney is my best friend and it hurt to see her injured like that. I know that she is in good hands though, well Duncan's hands. I believe that's a good thing because he really cares for her." said Bridgette

Lindsay Confessional:

"That was like so much fun driving that seedoo thingy. Although I kind of let Doug win so Heathers mad at me and that might mean that I'm probably going home tonight but it was fun." said Lindsay, smilng

[At the Bonfire Ceremony]

"Alright guys you know the drill, whoever does not get a marshmallow gets sent home. And the marshmallows go to: Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen. Heather, Lindsay, you two both got a lot of votes. The last marshmallow goes to….Heather!" said Chris

[On the dock of shame]

"I warned you that if you let him win, you'd go." said Heather

Bye girl, we'll miss you. said Leshawna

[Everyone gives Lindsay a hug except for Heather and she gets on the boat.]

"Bye Lesheila, Greta, Tony, and Oscar. Kick Heathers butt for me. Kay?" said Lindsay as she sailed away

"You got it girl." said Leshawna, waving goodbye

Well, that's it for chapter one, chapter two is in progress and won't be coming soon, but keep an eye out for 3 other stories coming most likely tomorrow. That's all for now.


	2. Brunch of Disgustingness part one

I'm finally back! After a short hiatus do to school and work on other stories, I'm finally back! I was going to finish the chapter before posting, but I felt that I couldn't let you guys wait any longer, so here it is: part one of the two part challenge. I hope you enjoy it and leave a little review because you know how much I love them!

I don't own anything!

* * *

The nature of Wawanakwa was awake and enjoying the early morning unlike the final ten who had unwillingly risen out of their beds and are assembling in the Main Lodge for their breakfast. The infamous host and chef are waiting by the door for everyone to arrive. The first to enter is a Goth with blue streaks in her hair and behind her is an obese blond teen. They are followed by a male with long black hair and emerald eyes.

"What, no breakfast!" Asked the flabbergasted Emerald-eyed teen.

"Oh don't worry bro there will be plenty of food later on." Replied the infamous host. Both the chef and the host started to laugh suspiciously after that comment. A tired Asian Canadian teen and an African Canadian teen entered during the laughs.

"What are you two bozos so giggly about?" Asked the African Canadian girl. The two did not reply, but instead kept on laughing.

The next two to enter was a blonde girl with hazel eyes and a brunette with onyx eyes. They were followed by the last three campers; a blonde haired boy with a cowboy hat, an African Canadian teen wearing a beanie and a punk with a green mohawk atop his head. As soon as they all sat down at their respective teams tables, the host began.

"Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the half way mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode." Started the host.

"We've got the power! Yeah!" Interrupted the cowboy hat wearing teen, fist pumping.

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself; A battle of the sexes."

As soon as the punk heard the first part of the challenge he sent a competitive wink to the Gopher girls, to which the Asian Canadian sneered at.

"After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then you'll have a uh bite to eat." After the host finished the sentence, he and the chef had yet another laugh attack.

"Ready for a little good news?" Asked the host. "This week, no one will be kicked off!"

Everyone cheered upon hearing the news because no one wanted to lose and being able to stay another week could mean the chance to make a stable alliance or make amends and aid the chances of winning. At least, this was the thought in the head of the onyx-eyed brunette.

"It's all for reward and it's a gooood one! Okay time to relocate, let's move!" Finished the host as he and the chef started to laugh again.

All the campers left the Mess Hall, a lot on their minds.

"Bridgette, we stay together. Remember the Bass Force Five." Said the Onyx-eyed teen as the two former bass girls walked back to their cabin to collect their belongings.

"Bridgette, Courtney!" Greeted the Asian Canadian, faking kindness as she put her arms around them, hoping to gain their trust (and their vote). "You two look so nice. How is it that you manage to maintain such perfect hair while living in this dump?" She asked in a fake voice. Before either could respond, the resident goth walked up to the trio.

"Watch it with this one, she's trouble" Warned the goth.

The warning earned her a glare from the Asian Canadian. However, the brunette gave her a wink and the goth walked away, knowing the enemy did not gain anything – yet.

The two girls gathered their belongings and headed out to join their new roommates.

"Well, this is it." Started Courtney as they approached the Gopher girls' cabin. "Be friendly, but not too. He have an alliance, in here we are spies. We gather info to help ease the vote. Remember that Bridge" Finished Courtney. The blond nodded and the two girls entered the cabin, finding themselves in a rather ugly situation.

The Asian Canadian named Heather and the African Canadian known as Leshawna were having another fight, typical for those two.

"NOBODYS' LEAVIN' TIL I FIND OUT WHO ATE MY PUDDING POCKETS!" Yelled Leshawna.

"I ate them. So what?" Asked Heather.

"Whoa, pump the breaks a minute. You're so whatin' me? That's MY food. No one touches MY food!" Stated Leshawna, pissed.

"Whatever, deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere. Especially that." She finished, pointing to Leshawna's purple bra hanging off the side of a bunk. "That is bugging me."

"Yeah it would bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake." Stated Leshawna.

"Yeah, well you've so much junk in your trunk that your jeans should come with a trash compacter." Retaliated Heather.

"OOOH, YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!" Replied Leshawna forcefully, rolling up her sleeve.

"Uh oh" Said Bridgette.

The fighting teens turned their attention towards their two new roommates and stopped fighting.

"Bridgette, Courtney it's so good to see the two of you!" Greeted Heather, noticing the two. "Come in, come in. Welcome to our cabin, we're like a big family in here." She finished, taking each of them by the arm, leading them in.

"Big and dysfunctional." Added Gwen.

"Bridgette, come with us girl, you don't want to mess with her." Said Leshawna, taking Bridgette's arm, moving her away from Heather.

"Actually Bridgette, those are the types to keep away from." Said Heather.

"Sorry Heather, but they are my friends. Why don't you and Courtney bond. You both seem to share the quality of great leadership." Said Bridgette, putting her stuff on the bunk next to Gwen's.

"Oh okay, that's fine." Said Heather, mild annoyance in her voice. She turned her attention back to the brunette whose arm was still intertwined with hers. "Courtney, you and I are going to be like sisters. You can have the bunk next to mine. We'll stay up late having girl talks and give each other mani-pedis. You can also borrow all of my make-up and hair accessories." Said Heather, faking kindness.

"Sounds like fun." Said Courtney, her acting skills working perfectly.

Meanwhile in the Bass Cabin, the guys were getting along perfectly. Geoff and Owen were having some soda while DJ and Trent were enjoying some tunes being mixed by Duncan on a record mixer.

The blondes finished their sodas and let out their burps. Owen's was nothing special, but Geoff's was loud, long, and obnoxious.

"Nice one. That guy deserves to be captain." Said Trent, still shocked by Geoff's burp. "Speech, speech!" Said Trent, fist in the air.

"Woo, yeah!" Said DJ, cheering for his friend.

Duncan pushed a tree stump to the middle of the room and Geoff climbed on.

"I owe it all to my big bro back home, for showing me how to pull back and let er rip!" Said Geoff, as he let out another, smaller burp. "Those chicks are going down!" He finished, putting his hands up.

The rest of the guys cheered and put their hands in the air as well.

The two former bass girls settled into the gophers' cabin quite nicely. They set their belongings on their new bunks and Bridgette started having a conversation with Gwen and Leshawna. After Courtney made sure that her clothes were organized to her satisfaction in the draw given to her, she walked back over to the beaten up, old wooden vanity to fix her appearance before the challenge started.

"Courtney" Approached Heather. "Can I speak with you outside?" She asked.

The brunette nodded and the two left the cabin, their three roommates sharing a laugh.

"What is it Heather?" Asked Courtney, feigning curiosity, having a good idea of what her "friend" is going to ask her.

"Courtney, how important is winning this thing to you?" Asked Heather.

"Very important" Replied Courtney. "I have my reputation residing on my performance in this competition."

"Then how does an alliance sound?" Asked Heather.

"Can you guarantee me a spot in the final three?" Courtney asked back.

"Of course." Replied the cunning Asian. "The two of us are going all the way."

"Swear to it." Said Courtney, sternly and bluntly.

"What?" Asked Heather, a little surprised.

"Swear to it. Cross you heart and swear a solemn oath. An oath that will guarantee our presence in the semi-finals. After you make the oath, you can't back out on it. No matter the consequences." Stated Courtney in a really serious tone.

"Um, is that really necessary?" Asked Heather.

"If you want an alliance it is" Answered the brunette. "All the b*t*h*n*s* that you've pulled so far has made you a lot of enemies. You need my help more than I need yours. All I ask is that you swear to me that we'll be in the final three. To be fair, I too will make an oath."

"Okay, you're right. Let's just get this over with and uh you go first so that I'll know what to say." Agreed Heather.

"I Courtney Martinez swear to Heather-" Stopped Courtney, unaware of her ally's last name.

"Chiang" Finished Heather.

"Thank you." Replied Courtney. "I, Courtney Martinez, swear to Heather Chiang my full loyalty and solemnly promise to be helpful during challenges and faithful with my vote." Said Courtney, this time finishing her vow of loyalty.

"I, Heather Xian, swear to Courtney Martinez my full loyalty and solemnly promise to be helpful during challenges and faithful with my vote." Pledged Heather.

"Excellent, I look forward to working with you." And with that the brunette went off toward the bass cabin, but not before sending a signal to her surfer friend.

Courtney's Confessional:

"That went so much better than planned. With Heather's loyalty, I pretty much control the game. Now I can keep myself and the rest of the former bass safe for as long as possible."

End Confessional

Heather's Confessional:

"Okay, so maybe Courtney wasn't as dumb as I thought she was. In fact, I think that she's my biggest competition. Having her as an ally will benefit me for a little while. I just have to keep playing her and tolerating her wants and needs. But really, she actually thinks that I actually keep my promises? What is she a lawyer?"

End Confessional

The brunette walked toward the woods and found her friends waiting for her.

"Working with Queenie now, huh Princess?" Asked the delinquent.

"Just so maintain our presence in this competition. Oh and please don't call me that." Responded Courtney.

"I suggest you start liking it because it's your permanent nickname." Replied the juvie with his signature smirk.

"Ugh, Ogre!" Said Courtney, annoyed with said teen as usual. "Anyway, I made Heather swear her loyalty to me and so that means that we're all safe for the next few weeks."

With that, the five friends walked back to camp to report for the day's challenge. All were pleased with the results except for a certain blonde surfer girl who wore a slightly uneasy look on her face.

"It's time for today's challenge." Started Chris, after everyone gathered in the Mess Hall, yet again.

"Uh, where's breakfast at?" Asked Leshawna, innocently.

The infamous duo started laughing yet again.

"Stop doing that!" Insisted Heather, annoyed.

"Let's just tell them that today's challenge is The Brunch of Disgustingness. You'll be getting a nine course meal. Each member of each team must finish eating each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it will likely be gross." Said the host.

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris." Said Chef.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge. The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island with Chef. "Finished Chris.

"We are going to win this challenge." Said Heather, intensity in her voice.

The teams sat down at their respective tables, Chef had already brought out the first course. In front of each camper sat a covered dish. As the host was getting ready to start the challenge, comments flew around the room.

The booylicious female coughed to get the guys' attention.

"Take a whiff boys, cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls!" Said Leshawna.

"I'll eat anything, even my drawers if I have to." Said the obese teen in defense, holding up his dirty drawers. "Will I have to?" He asked the infamous host.

"Let's begin the challenge. First, some auderves." As the host finished, Chef removed the covers to reveal meat balls.

"Alright meat balls, bring it on!" The obese teen picked up his plate and starting chugging down the food.

"Well technically you're right Owen, but these are kinda special." The host as he pointed to Chef, holding one of the gross pieces of food.

"It's beef meatballs bouginion." Said Chef.

"Meat balls." Said Owen as he threw up on DJ.

Even looked disturbed at the food and no one wanted to touch it. Especially the guys.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Said Geoff, holding one of the meat balls.

All of the guys attempted to eat the food, but each of them just couldn't do it.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris said solemnly.

Heather's Confessional

"Judging by the way the guys were reacting to the uh dish, I knew we could win the round."

End Confessional

Heather took a bite into one of the meat balls and the guys gasped. Leshawna picked up her fork and started eating her portion. Courtney threw one into her mouth and smirked at the boys, specifically Duncan. Gwen had no problems either; however, Bridgette being a vegetarian was very reluctant to eat the dish in front of her.

"What's the matter? You boys can't eat a little meat ball?" Asked Heather both sarcastically and cockily.

"Come on, we can't let the girls win. Our manhood is at stake." Said Geoff to his team.

Heather noticed Bridgette hadn't touched her food yet so she walked over to fix the problem.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?" Asked Heather, slightly annoyed.

"I'm a vegetarian, it's against my principles." Explained Bridgette, weakly.

"Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me?" Asked Heather, now pissed.

"Heather, you really don't understand people, do you?" Asked Courtney, defending her friend. "It's okay, Bridgette, we'll figure something out." Comforted the Brunette.

Geoff's Confessional

"I felt so bad, I had to help her."

End Confessional

Being a good sport, Geoff got up, walked over to the girls table, and sat down next to Bridgette.

"It's not that big a deal. Sometimes they castrate bulls for uh, medical reasons." Said the party cowboy. He got up and walked back over to the guys table, however, one of his teammates had suspicions about him.

Bridgette thought about it for a second and then started to eat the meat balls with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Bridgette Confessional

"It was so sweet of him to help."

End Confessional

Courtney Confessional

"Geoff may be one of my friends and I do think he is rather sweet, but I must be honest. He's not the brightest light bulb. Helping his opponents? That's one way to lose a challenge."

End Confessional

The guys are still struggling to eat their meat balls. They spit out the food in defeat.

"I can't do it." Said Trent, covering his eyes as he did not want to look at the food any longer.

"Well, looks like the guys lost this round." Concluded Chris. "The first challenge goes to the female campers."

The girls cheered at their win and prepared for their next.

Bridgette got up and walked over to the guys table.

"Thanks for the talk Geoff." She said as she was very appreciative of his earlier action.

"Oh, what you're helping them dork? You just cost us this round!" Said Duncan, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, it's my business who I talk to. Give me a break man." Said Geoff, defending himself.

"We can't let them win." Argued Trent.

"You blew it." Added Duncan.

"Come on, DJ chickened out." Said Geoff, defending himself yet again.

"You kidding me!" Asked Duncan, trying to prove a point.

Chris blew a whistle to break the pair up.

"Are we here to argue or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?" Asked Chris sarcastically.

"Alright." Said Duncan.

"Fine." Stated Geoff.

"Sorry man." Said Duncan, offering his hand.

"Sorry pal, about that dude." Said Geoff, shaking his friend's hand in apology.

Bridgette Confessional

"I couldn't believe how quickly the guys made up. Even I like to hold a grudge for a good six minutes."

End Confessional

"The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys." Announced the host, holding up his fingers to show the scores. "And now, the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness is…" Chef comes out with a covered tray. "You guys like pizza?" Asked Chris.

"I could eat pizza anytime with anything on it." Said Owen, pleased so far with the course.

"Anything?" Asked the host, looking at Chef who uncovered the dish. "How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

Every girl went wide-eyed upon hearing the course. Chef served a slice to each camper, the guys looking thrilled as they knew that they could handle this one, unlike the girls.

"Blah. Nm Nm, that is straight up nasty." Said Leshawna, revolted by the course. "I ain't eatin that." Said Leshawna, pushing her plate aside.

Heather, annoyed at her teammate's actions got up and walked over to her, determined to win.

"Oh yes you are. I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few-"As Heather was about to finish, she felt something land on her outstretched finger. She looked at her finger and saw a grasshopper on it. The small insect chirped and she screamed. "AGGGH!" She took a second to calm down and said "Grasshoppers. Okay, I can't do this."

"I'm digesting the most precious cohunes. You're going to eat." Demanded Gwen.

"I'm sorry Heather, but I'm with Gwen on this one." Said Courtney.

Heather glared at her ally only to receive a nastier one in return. Realizing that this wasn't getting her any closer to that coveted spa day, she made her decision.

"Fine, I'll eat it." She agreed. "Can I get a little parmesan on this?" She asked.

Chef Hatchet still holding the tray of pizza shook his head and walked away. Heather picked up her slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Delicious." She said, although it really wasn't.

Courtney took a bite of her slice as well. She ate the whole thing, gagging each time she tried to swallow. "Bridgette, why don't you eat yours next?" Suggested Courtney.

The surfer looked at her food, uncertain if she could eat it.

Bridgette Confessional

"Okay, sure I've eaten tuna salad sandwiches, but I never worked out my position on eating live fish. But I have to get in good with the group."

End Confessional

"Go Bridgette! Go Bridgette!" Cheered Leshawna.

The surfer girl took a bite of her slice and didn't make a face or anything.

"Right on girl!" Congratulated Leshawna.

At the boys table, Owen gobbled up his slice and decided to go for seconds.

However, Geoff slapped his hand away. "Whoa, big guy! No taking seconds until everybody's had a slice.

Back at the girls table, one lady in particular was having a hard time downing her slice.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot eat that!" Protested Leshawna.

"Oh yes you are!" Fought Heather.

"I uh you know okay I can't be doing this, little grasshopper minding his own business. What do I wanna go and bite his head off for?" Argued the booylicious girl.

"Do you want to win or not?" Asked Courtney, firmly.

"I-I want to win but..I can't eat a poor little grasshopper."

"Stop with the excuses and eat the slice!" Demanded Heather.

"If Bridgette can eat it, so can you." Said Gwen. "She's a strict vegetarian nature lover, so this was pretty tough for her. Wasn't it Bridgette?" Asked the goth, trying to help her friend and her team.

"Uh, yeah it was, both of the courses were hard." Agreed Bridgette.

"Oh, alright." Agreed Leshawna. Reluctantly, she picked up the slice and started to eat it slowly.

Meanwhile at the guys table, the pizza wasn't even touched except for the slice that Owen had earlier.

"Come on, dudes! We are not going to let those chicks win, are we?" Encouraged the party boy team captain.

"I guess not, but I um have a weak stomach. Uh, be right back." Said Trent, his stomach making weird noises as he ran out of the mess hall.

The musician ran over to a tree and started puking. Then he walked over to the confessionals.

Trent Confessional

"When I was a kid, my parents used to hold me down and force feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli is g-good for ya."

End Confessional

The musician walked back into the mess hall and confronted his team while Leshawna is still nibbling on her slice, teammates angry with her pace.

"I can do this. DJ, I need you to hold me down, while Geoff, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you have got to feed me that slice." Ordered Trent.

"Huh, sure I'm in." Agreed the party boy.

DJ picked Trent up, his muscular arms wrapped around the musician's arms and torso, restraining him. Geoff picked up the slice and attempted to feed to the emerald eyed teen, and as expected, the musician started to put up a fight.

"No stop, wait it was a joke, I was kidding!" Pleaded Trent, flailing around in the bigger teen's arms. "Ha ha, ha ha..ha" Fake laughed Trent, trying to emphasize his pleas. "I'm warning you, my dad's a lawyer." He threatened.

As the shaggy haired teen finished his sentence, Geoff shoved the slice in. Surprised, Trent chewed and swallowed. DJ let him go and the emerald eyed teen made a dash outside again, to most likely, puke out the pizza he had just forcefully eaten.

Trent Confessional

"It wasn't that bad. I was playing it up for the cameras, you know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef meatballs or live…grasshopper pizza with j-jellyfi-" Grossed out by just the names of the dishes, the musician couldn't finish his sentence and started puking again.

End Confessional

"Dudes, she's almost done! Let's chow down and eat now so that we win this round!" Said Geoff.

Duncan, Owen, and DJ nodded their heads and the four of them held their noses and started eating their slices. Leshawna, noticing that the boys were catching up, quickened her pace and as she swallowed her last bite, so did DJ.

"It's a tie!" Announced the host.

* * *

A cliffhanger! I promise I will finish and post part two soon, well sooner than the last wait. Anyway, If you could check out my other stuff, I would be very appreciate. Oh and don't forget to review!

So how do you guys like it so far? Is it better than the original shows? Worse? I copied many of the lines (word for word) from the show to keep it simallar but different. I'm always open to what ever you have to say...as long as it isn't too harsh...so please speak freely!


End file.
